


Between Two Swedes

by LivinOnARarePair



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinOnARarePair/pseuds/LivinOnARarePair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henrik Lundqvist knows two things. He knows Mats Zuccarello is an insatiable cockslut, and he knows Carl Hagelin is in love with said cockslut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Swedes

Henrik Lundqvist knows two things. He knows Mats Zuccarello is an insatiable cockslut, and he knows Carl Hagelin is in love with said cockslut.

After Mats’s first game with the Rangers, an unfortunate shootout loss, Henrik took him home and fucked him. Twice. When he was called up again after the Christmas break, Mats spent morning skate propositioning half the team. Thus, fact number one.

The first time Mats and Carl were both up playing for the Rangers was when Henrik realised fact number two. At practice that morning, he’d been amusedly watching Mats hanging around a couple different guys, seeking out someone for the night. Henrik shook his head with a little laugh and looked around the rest of the ice. And that’s when he saw Carl. The kid was staring after Mats, looking like a puppy stuck in the rain. Mats must have propositioned half the team that day, but to Carl, he just grinned and reached up to ruffle the boy’s hair. Carl had returned the smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

There was no mistaking it. Carl was in love with Mats.

Mats comes and goes, Carl hangs around him every time they’re in the same place, but it seems Carl is just a friend to Mats. Mats has probably been under (figure of speech; Henrik knows from experience that Mats prefers to ride) about half the team, but he’s never shown any kind of interest in Carl past friendship.

And Henrik could tell Carl was hurting.

And then Mats had fucked off to Russia, leaving Carl behind and sad. Henrik just couldn’t stand to see the kid look so down, so he took him in. He got Carl home, in his bed, and shuddering in his lap, then wrapped his arms around the boy, cradling his head in one palm and leaned down to whisper against the top of his head, “I know I’m not Mats, but I’ll take care of you.” Carl shuddered with a broken little noise. After, he had blushed and started to apologise, but Henrik silenced him with a kiss. “It’s okay.”

Thing is, Henrik totally understood. He wasn’t exactly in love with Mats like Carl was, but he wanted Mats. For keeps. For Carl. With Carl.

*********

The lockout is basically the worst thing ever, but when it finally ends, they get Mats back. Carl wants to invite him into their bed as soon as possible, but Henrik says they should wait until they know he’s going to be around for a while. Mats signs his one-year contract in late March, and Henrik wastes no time cornering him in the locker room. He knows how bad Carl wants this, and he has to lay it out right now. That this isn’t a one-off. That they want to keep him. That Mats is in a position to really hurt Carl, and if he does, Henrik is going to rip Mats’s balls off, because he’s really come to care for the kid.

Mats looks startled and tells Henrik to give him time to think about it. Henrik leaves him with one last threat, because he knows Carl wants this _so bad_ , and Henrik wants it to work out for him.

Mats comes to them a week later, saying he wants to try, and they take him back to Henrik’s that night. They’ve got the next day off, and they’re going to make use of this night. Henrik pours each of them a drink then leads them to his bedroom. He sinks to sit on the end of his bed, and the other two stand awkwardly in front of him, staring into their glasses. They make small talk for a while, polishing off their drinks. Henrik takes their empty glasses and sets them on the desk before returning to his perch on the edge of the bed.

“So how do you want to do this?” he says quietly.

Only then does Mats look up at Carl. “What do you think?”

Carl shrugs. Henrik can see him practically trembling already.

They both look to Henrik for direction. Apparently he’s going to be running this show. He gestures for them to join him on the bed. Mats sits gingerly on Henrik’s right, and Carl kneels on his left, legs folded under him, knees pressed against Henrik’s thigh. And they wait for his direction. Henrik leans back on his hands. “Well, go on then.”

The pair looks at each other, and even Mats seems nervous. Henrik wonders if Mats has ever been nervous in a bedroom before now. Carl leans forward first, and Mats catches up, meeting him in the middle. The kiss is tentative, neither sure of how far to go, both trying to get a feel for each other. Henrik gets a hand in Mats’s hair and tilts his head to an angle he knows will make Carl whimper and give in to it. Sure enough, Carl makes a tiny sound and melts into the kiss. Mats pats Henrik’s thigh in thanks and leans back to tug Carl’s bottom lip between his teeth before diving in again.

When they pull back, both are a little breathless and there’s a blush spreading across Carl’s cheeks. Henrik reaches up to brush a thumb over that warmth. Carl turns a nervous smile to him, and Henrik leans up to kiss his forehead. Then he nudges Carl’s shoulder so he’ll lean back over to Mats. They meet in another kiss, and Henrik extracts himself from between them to go to the nightstand and retrieve the lube and condoms. When he turns back around, Mats has Carl on his back on the bed, Carl’s hands up under Mats’s shirt. He stands back and just watches for now, watches the pair undress each other with fumbling hands. Only when they’re both naked do they look up at Henrik, again waiting for his direction. Henrik drops the lube and condoms on the bed and strips out of his own suit, laughing a little to himself when both boys rake their eyes over him. He sinks to sit on the bed beside them, and Carl leans up to kiss him, Mats leaning on his chest. When Carl pulls back, he’s blushing a little, and Mats and Henrik both lean in to kiss his flaming cheeks. Carl swats at them, but laughs all the same.

“So, how . . . ?” Mats leaves the question hanging.

They all look at each other for a moment before Henrik speaks.

“What do you think,” he says, reaching up to tuck Mats’s hair behind his ear. “About taking both of us?”

“Like, at the same time?” Mats says quietly.

Henrik glances at Carl, whose eyes are about bugged out of his head, then looks back at Mats and nods.

Mats looks between them and nods slowly. “Yeah,” he says, voice rough with arousal. “Yeah, we could do that.”

At Carl’s sharp inhale, the other two look at him. He looks more nervous than Mats.

“You okay there, Hags?” Mats says with a soft smile, stroking a hand down Carl’s side.

Carl glances at Henrik, then looks back at Mats. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Mats says with a small smile. “I’m sure.”

Henrik holds out the lube to Carl. “Care to do the honours?”

“Uh . . . ,” Carl takes the tube cautiously, like he’s afraid it will explode or something. “Sure?”

Mats moves off Carl’s lap, moving to lay on his back on the bed. He spreads his legs for Carl and gazes up at him from hooded eyes. Henrik has to give Carl a little push to get him to move, and when he does, Carl moves clumsily, losing his balance and nearly falling on top of Mats, but Henrik catches him with a strong arm around his middle. He hauls Carl upright and guides him to kneel between Mats’s thighs. As Carl uncaps the lube with trembling hands, Henrik drapes himself over Carl’s shoulder so he can murmur hotly in Carl’s ear.

“Baby, you’re shaking.”

“I’m nervous,” Carl whispers, like a secret.

“It’s just us,” Henrik says, laying a kiss to Carl’s shoulder and trailing up his neck, up so with his next words, his lips brush Carl’s ear. “Nothing to be nervous about.”

He rolls his hips to brush his cock against the small of Carl’s back, and Carl whimpers a little.

“Look at him, all spread out for you,” Henrik murmurs, leaning down to run his hand up Mats’s thigh.

“For us,” Carl breathes.

“Yeah, for us,” Henrik says. “Don’t keep him waiting, now.”

Finally, Carl gets to opening Mats up, following the directions Henrik keeps murmuring to him to the letter. When Carl is working three fingers comfortably in Mats, Henrik pulls him back. He positions the two so they’re kneeling together, and then he moves behind Mats. “Like this,” he says stroking his hands down Mats’s sides.

Carl reaches for a condom, but Mats catches his wrist. “You don’t have to. Listen, we all just got checked, so we know we’re all clean, right? And with both of you wearing condoms, they’d probably both tear, and it would just be more trouble than it’s worth. If it’s okay with you both, I’d rather you not wear those.”

Carl glances at Henrik over Mats’s shoulder, and Henrik shrugs, so Carl leans back upright and says, “Okay.” He looks lost for a moment before looking up at Henrik for direction.

“You push in, and I’ll take it from there,” Henrik directs.

Carl waits for Mats’s nod to start to push in, one hand tight on Mats’s hip. He pushes in slow and stills when he’s in as far as he can go, letting Mats adjust. Mats leans his forehead against Carl’s shoulder, breathing a little shallow. He eventually leans back and pats Carl’s chest weakly. “You’ve got a nice one on you, kid,” he says.

Henrik watches Carl blush a dark crimson and barely manages to stop himself from laughing.

But then Carl says, “Um, thanks?”

Henrik laughs, and Carl reaches over Mats to slap his shoulder.

“What?” Henrik protests, laughing a little. “You should be proud.”

Carl’s not as long as Henrik, but he’s thick, Henrik knows. And Carl should be proud that he could get such a reaction from Mats.

“Have you ever taken two guys at once?” Henrik asks Mats, hands slipping down the smaller boy’s sides.

“Few times,” Mats says. “Not as big, though,” he says with a meaningful look at Carl.

Henrik reaches forward to pat Carl’s shoulder. “No going back now.”

He drops his hand to Mats’s hip, squeezing once. “You comfortable?”

Mats shift his hips around a little and nods. “Yeah. You can . . .” He waves a vague hand. “Y’know.”

“Alright,” Henrik says and reaches for the lube where it’d been forgotten in the sheets. When he straightens again, Mats has Carl’s face cupped in his hands and is kissing him softly. Henrik rolls his eyes with a fond smile. He can tell Mats is trying to comfort Carl. Mats has done this before; he has no reason to be nervous, so there’s no other reason for him to be so gentle.

But back to the task at hand, so to speak. Henrik pours some of the substance onto his fingers and reaches down to where Carl is already stretching Mats’s rim. He teases at the already slick skin there and sees the way Mats’s breath hitches, hears the tiny desperate noise he looses into Carl’s mouth. Slowly, he eases his first finger in alongside Carl. It’s Carl that gasps this time, and Mats pushes back against Henrik. Carl curses and gets his hands on Mats’s hips, holding him still, whispering, “Don’t move or I’m gonna come.”

Henrik eventually gets two fingers in Mats, scissoring them as best he can. Mats is gasping against Carl’s shoulder and pushing back minutely against the other two. Mats reaches back to push against whatever expanse of skin he can reach, and says, “I’m good. C’mon, do it.”

Henrik pulls his hand away and reaches for the lube again to slick himself up. He reaches down again, thumb catching Mats’s rim and holding him open as Henrik pushes in alongside Carl. He goes slow, letting Mats adjust as he goes. He pushes in and in, and it’s so impossibly tight and hot. When he’s in as far as he can go from this position, he stills, watching Mats’s hands flex on Carl’s shoulders, fingertips probably pressing bruises into the pale skin. Henrik leans up to get his mouth on the crook between Mats’s neck and shoulder, working on leaving his mark there.

They wait for Mats to adjust, trailing little bites and kisses across the skin between them. Mats starts to push back against them, and they give him a minute before they start to move together, Henrik guiding the rhythm with his hands on Mats’s hips. They can’t move much, keeping their motion tight with small rolls of their hips, and it’s _great_ , probably the best thing Henrik’s ever felt.

Carl gets close first. He fucks up the rhythm, driving his hips in just that much faster. Mats gets both hands in Carl’s hair and drags him down into a kiss that looks absolutely filthy from Henrik’s viewpoint, and Carl comes then, shuddering and spilling into Mats. He’s about to collapse sideways on the bed, but Henrik fixes him with a look over Mats’s shoulder and says, “Don’t move.”

Carl whimpers, but stays where he is. Henrik starts to move again, rolling his hips and tugging Mats’s back into his thrusts. Carl gets his teeth on a tendon in Mats’s shoulder and stays there, making tiny broken noises into Mats’s skin.

Mats is next to come, and Carl gets a hand on him, stroking him through it. Henrik comes shortly after that, and they’re all left breathless and sweaty and leaning on each other for support. When Henrik comes back to the surface, he realises the other two are each holding on to his hands and each other’s. He hates to do it, but Henrik extracts himself and eases out of Mats. Carl follows, and they are all finally able to collapse on the bed in a heap.

Henrik recovers first, getting up to retrieve a washcloth from the bathroom, and bringing it back to clean each of them up, taking extra care of Mats.

“You doing okay?” he asks softly, as he rubs the wet cloth over the backs of Mats’s thighs.

“Never better,” Mats says with a sleepy smile. He reaches over to pull Carl into a lazy kiss.

Henrik finishes clean-up, tossing the cloth aside when he’s done, and then fusses over the other two until they get up, grumbling, and let him pull the dirty sheets off the bed and toss them aside as well. And finally they all climb back in between the blankets, Mats in the middle, Carl and Henrik curled around him on either side. Their hands meet in the middle, and they lace their fingers together. They’re settling in to sleep when Carl asks quietly, “This is for keeps, right?”

Mats turns his head to look at Carl, leans up to kiss him softly. “Yeah. This is for keeps.”

“Promise? Because I . . . I love you, and . . . I have for a while . . . .” Carl’s blushing.

“I know,” Mats says quietly. “And I promise.”

“And you . . . ?”

“I’m getting there,” Mats says, and Henrik can hear the smile in his voice, has to hide his own against Mats’s shoulder.

“What about Hank?” Carl asks, and Henrik looks up. “I mean, I really love him, too.”

“So it’ll be the three of us,” Mats says easily.

“The three of us,” Carl repeats, like he’s testing the words in his mouth.

“Sounds good to me,” Henrik says.

“Me, too,” Carl says and leans over Mats to kiss him.

They trade slow kisses for a while, then mutually decide it’s time to sleep, so Henrik turns off the light, and they all cuddle up together, three pairs of hands twisted together between them.


End file.
